


Worth It

by orphan_account



Series: withdrawal and waycest [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Mikey Way, Waycest, and i have sinned, but at least it was fun, but its fine, definitely going to hell, im going to hell, tagging these really makes you look back at what you've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set the day after Intervention)<br/>The entire, sore next day, complete with suspicious bandmates and blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> because just writing one short story wasn't enough....I'm going to hell.  
> Enjoy, fellow sinners:)

Of course, the cocaine disposal wasn’t the only event of the following day. That occurred early in the morning, just before Frank came by and pounded on the door of the Ways’ hotel room, hollering, “THIRTY MINUTES!”

Upon hearing that, Mikey turned to Gerard and groaned, “Oh, fuck, d’you think we still have time to shower?”

Tearing his gaze away from the sink, Gerard replied, “If we double up, maybe.”

“Let’s double up, then,” said Mikey. “That actually sounds better than showering alone. Will you go get the water running while I get my shit back in my bag?”

“Sure,” said Gerard, turning and walking to the bathroom. Mikey couldn’t help but watch him go, smirking a little at his brother’s obvious limp. He was also pretty sure that once he got Gerard’s boxers off again, his ass would be marked red.

“Gerard,” Mikey laughed, causing the older Way to turn back and look at him curiously.

“What?” he asked, sounding self-conscious.

Mikey snorted. “You should probably know that anyone with eyes would be able to tell that you got fucked in the ass last night. You’re limping pretty badly.”

Gerard’s cheeks flushed. “Great,” he muttered. “Just great. What am I supposed to tell the guys?”

Mikey shrugged as he threw his sex toys back into the bottom of his bag. “Not my problem.”

“Ugh,” groaned Gerard. He watched Mikey’s efficient movements for a second before asking, “Why do you even keep that stuff in you bag?”

“Just in case,” Mikey replied casually. “You never know when. . .situations might arise.”

Gerard rolled his eyes and went to start the water for the shower. A few minutes later, both Way brothers were naked under the warm spray. There was nothing sexual about it, even though they both would’ve preferred that. They did have a time limit, though, so it was just a shared wash and shampoo effort.

However, Mikey just couldn’t resist slapping Gerard’s ass when he got out, hand firmly connecting with the already sore skin and making Gerard yelp. “Mikey, how the fuck am I supposed to sit on my ass in a van all day?” he complained. “I’m so fucking sore.”

“Not my problem,” Mikey said, using the frustrating phrase for the second time that morning. He grinned at Gerard. “You could always just tell everyone that you had kinky gay sex last night.”

“Yeah, how about no,” Gerard replied. “I’ll just.. . say my pants are tight or some shit.”

“ ‘My pants are too tight?’” Mikey repeated incredulously as he pulled on a tight Iron Maiden t-shirt. “That literally makes zero sense, babe, sorry.”

The casual ‘babe’ lit Gerard’s face on fire, reminding him that Mikey was technically now his boyfriend. The thought made him smile, despite his current predicament. “Okay, that won’t work. What about. . .I slipped and fell in the shower?”

“That actually might work,” Mikey mused. “As long as you really sell it.”

“Like a used car,” Gerard promised.

* * *

_Note to self,_ Mikey thought. _Don’t let Gee become a used car salesman._

“Wait, what happened?” Ray was saying, sounding seriously concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I slipped and fell in the shower,” Gerard repeated. “I'm fine, just a little sore.”

Frank snorted as he climbed into the van. “Nice one, Gee. Real smooth. Honestly, though, I'm just surprised that you actually _showered_.”

“Hey!” Gerard protested. “I shower!”

“Can you idiots just shut up and get into the van?” Otter snapped from the driver's seat. “I don't want to be late, especially if Gerard's injured.”

“I'm not injured,” Gerard explained. “Just sore.” He gingerly sat down next to a large stack of merch boxes, wincing. Mikey sniggered at his expression, the little shit. Gerard shot him a glare, though it didn't hold much intensity, and shifted, trying to redistribute his weight in a way that didn't send shots of pain through his ass.

Frank rolled his eyes, amused, as he got comfortable in the backseat, stretching his arm out and knocking into a tower of boxes.

“Watch it,” Otter hissed. “It's a miracle I got all of our shit to fit in here. Don't screw it up.”

“Chill,” said Frank, but he moved his hand.

Ray climbed into the passenger seat and shut the van door firmly behind himself, and Otter started the long drive to Denver.

As Gerard squirmed slightly, watching the countryside pass by in a grainy blur, he wondered if this was when he was supposed to freak out, realize that last night had been wrong, tell Mikey that they had to just forget the whole thing. But he didn't. Last night hadn't felt wrong, or disgusting, or anything of the sort. Unexpected, sure. But Gerard wasn't freaking out, and from the smug looks he kept receiving, Mikey wasn't either.

* * *

The van was uncomfortable in the best of circumstances, but it was awful now. Gerard was constantly shifting in his seat, cheeks flushing every time Mikey gave him a subtle, barely there smirk when he did.

“Are you sure you're alright, Gerard?” asked Ray when they stopped at a gas station in Nebraska. Gerard had climbed carefully out of the van and limped into the sketchy building, face contorting slightly in pain with every slow step. Otter, Frank, and Mikey had disappeared in search of chips, and Gerard and Ray were standing by the coffee machine, waiting for it to get going with raid dwindling patience. “You look like you're in a lot of pain. Do you think you bruised your tailbone or something?”

Gerard could feel the crimson rising to his cheeks, burning hot on his skin. “No, I don't think so. I'm fine, don't worry. Really.” Ray gave him another concerned glance before filling his cup with watery, lukewarm coffee and letting the matter drop.

They were preparing to get on the road again when Mikey walked past Gerard with a soft, commanding whisper of, “Meet me in the bathroom.” The words sent a shiver down Gerard's spine that went straight to his dick, and he waited until Ray had turned slightly to slip towards the back of the store.

The door was shut when he reached it, so Gerard gave a hesitant knock, knuckles scraping the peeling paint.

“Come in.” Mikey's voice was just audible, low and husky.

Gerard wasted no time in stepping inside, eyes widening when he saw Mikey, leaning against the off-white sink and slowly rubbing his erect cock through his jeans. He quickly shut the door behind himself, grateful that it locked automatically. “Uh, hey.”

“Hey,” replied Mikey casually. The small bathroom was forcing them into close quarters, and Gerard could feel Mikey's breath hot on his skin before the younger Way yanked him in for a rough kiss. Gerard's hands automatically wound themselves around the back of Mikey's neck, desperately trying to pull him closer. As their tongues and teeth clashed passionately, one of Mikey's bony hands reached down to squeeze Gerard's ass.

Gerard squeaked slightly in surprise and pain but arched into the touch nonetheless. Mikey moved his mouth to Gerard's earlobe, biting at it softly before whispering, “Think you could blow me before the guys get suspicious, Gee? Would you let me fuck your mouth, quick and dirty?”

“ _Nngh_ , yes,” Gerard groaned.

“On your knees, then,” was Mikey's response, the hand on his brother's ass sliding up to fist in Gerard's hair.

The floor was hard, sticky, and gross, but Gerard knew better than to utter a complaint as he almost instantly dropped down, face level with Mikey's hard dick, still straining against the restricting denim of his skinny jeans.

Gerard reached for the button, but Mikey pushed his hand back. “No hands,” he ordered. “Mouth only.”

“Yes, sir,” Gerard gasped out, arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. He carefully maneuvered the button of Mikey's jeans through its hole with his teeth and tongue before biting the zipper and pulling it down, gazing up at Mikey the entire time.

“Oh, such a good little slut for me, Gee, such a filthy little whore.”

Gerard moaned around the fabric of Mikey's jeans and boxers as he held them in his teeth and dragged them down Mikey's thighs, just far enough to reveal his brother's cock, red and dripping pre-come. He flicked his tongue across the slit, tasting the salty fluid.

“No teasing,” Mikey growled. “Just suck.” He used the hand twisted in Gerard's hair to pull his older brother's head closer to his dick, so Gerard willingly opened his mouth and took it in. Mikey groaned at the wet heat, hips jerking involuntarily and choking Gerard just enough to make the older Way attempt to pull back.

Mikey didn't let him, though, keeping Gerard close with a tight grip in his messy black hair. Gerard fought down his gag reflex as best as he could and just let Mikey brutally fuck his mouth, thrusts rough and sharp. “Oh, God, so fucking good, slut, just letting me fuck your mouth like a good little whore, ah, yes, god, Gee, you’re so fucking hot like this, just letting me do whatever I want with you, so good, fuck yeah,” Mikey groaned, letting the dirty words fall from his mouth carelessly. “You were so hot in the van today, fuck, feeling me every time you moved. And I bet you loved it, didn’t you, loved knowing that you’re mine. Ah, god, fuck, so hot, bitch.”

Gerard was breathing heavily through his nose, having given up any attempts at control and allowing his little brother to absolutely ruin his mouth, drool sliding down his chin and lips stretched wide around Mikey’s dick. It wasn't long before Mikey choked out, “Oh, fuck, Gee, I'm gonna-” and came into Gerard's mouth.

Gerard swallowed it all and took in deep gasps of breath when Mikey let go of his hair and pulled away, trying to regulate his breathing again. Mikey pulled his pants back up and re-buttoned them, leaving Gerard achingly hard and on his knees. “Can-” Gerard cleared his throat; his voice sounded absolutely wrecked. “Can I come, sir, please?”

Mikey pretended to consider the question for a moment. “Hmmmmmm...I guess you behaved well enough. Stand up.”

Gerard did so immediately, looking at Mikey pleadingly. The younger Way smirked and shoved his hand into Gerard's tight pants, grasping his dick firmly. Gerard let out a strangled mix between and a moan and a gasp as Mikey gave him a handjob, filthy and quick. Before Gerard knew it, he was coming in his pants like a high schooler. “Fuck, Mikes,” said Gerard, once he could speak again. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Mikey agreed. “It was.”

They ended up doing that middle school thing where one person leaves five minutes before the other, Mikey sneaking out before Gerard came limping out behind him, gait made all the more awkward by the stickiness between his legs.

Thankfully, the only comment they got was an irritated, “Well, it’s about time!” from Ray, who was taking his turn behind the wheel.

And if Gerard was slightly uncomfortable the rest of the day, it was _so_ fucking worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. any and all feedback is greatly appreciated:)  
> have a great day/night!


End file.
